We Are Leaving
by Moonlight Rings
Summary: A written version of a scene from Resident Evil 2 in which Leon resolves to leave the damned city with her or die.


**We're Leaving**

_Jesus. This woman is gorgeous._

Was the first thought to cross Leon's mind when he first met her.

Even now, with blood speckled over her slightly tanned face and her almond shaped eyes screwed shut in pain. Ada Wong is gorgeous.

She lay on her back, her blood stained arm clutched over her chest that was rising up and down in laboured breaths. Red liquid trickled down from her bare shoulder. She's been unconscious for too long and Leon, not for the first time today, was panicking.

''Don't die on me Ada.'' He placed a hand on her stomach and shook lightly. ''C'mon wake up!''

No response.

''C'mon!''

Nothing. Leon gritted his teeth, it's not safe here. Not with that _thing_ outside. It had retreated but it wasn't dead. Leon shuddered. He had seen plenty of zombies, in and now _out_ of shitty horror films but that monster was something else. It still had a relatively human face.

His eyes moved to the gaping hole in the wall. It had a face but it was no longer human.

Blood trickled down her bare arms from the wound on her shoulder, he placed his hand over and gripped, he felt the warn liquid seep through his fingers. Hopefully it would start to clot soon, if it didn't... Leon mentally slapped himself.

_She'll be fine. We're gonna make it._

He wasn't even sure how long he had known her. Four or five hours at the most? During such a short period of time, he's taken a bullet for her.

And he would do it again. It was beginning to dawn on him that he had more feelings than just moral and coppers duty towards her. It was strange and oh so wonderful.

That glint in her eye when she smirked made him wonder how many hearts she's broken. That guy, what was his name? John? Her boyfriend, whoever the poor bastard was, was lucky. She recalled his death with a kind of dullness, as if she wasn't interested. He wasn't entirely certain what to think of that but he was certain she must be an introvert at least.

Maybe it was the circumstances? The reason for these feelings, like he was living one big disaster film cliché. A couple meet in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, shit happens and they fall into each others arms.

_At the very least I'm falling. _

He leant over and hesitantly kissed her once on the cheek, then he bowed his head and waited for her to wake up.

_Just be okay. Please._

He hoped in silence for a few minutes when something pierced his ear drums.

_Scrrreeeeeeeeerrccch!_

The raging hum of the motor came to screeched to a halted. They had stopped.

''What the-''

''WARNING: THE MOTOR HAS BEEN STOPPED DUE TO PROBLEMS WITH OVERHEATING.''

The automated female voice rang painfully in his ears and he grimaced slightly. Running his hand through his hair he turned his attention back to Ada.

When she moved.

''Uhhh...'' She mumbled and raised her head with an effort.

Leon sighed with absolute relief and put down his handgun. ''Welcome back.'' he grinned.

Her lips twitched like she was trying to return his smile and shifted, presumably to sit up but she ended up throwing her head back in pain. A painful gasp escaped her and her hand went straight for her shoulder. It fell upon his and she gripped it in agony.

''Hey! Take it easy!'' She studied him for a few seconds as if trying to figure out some sort of hidden intention, then eased. ''We're in Umbrella's secret lab,'' he continued and felt blood seep through his fingers again. ''I'll go and find something to treat that wound... So just rest here in the meantime.''

It was risky leaving her here but he didn't want to risk running into something like that monster while she was-

''But I'll only slow you down with these injuries.'' She removed his hand from her shoulder. ''Go. Save yourself.''

Leon couldn't help the flush of anger. He really didn't have a temper but he was starting to get fed up with everything. ''Is it just me or does everyone ignore what I say?'' He growled. She looked at him as if she was about to object but he was having none of it. ''I told you, it's my job to look after you.''

She shook her head. ''But you'll be in danger if you stay with me.'' Leon shook of the ominous feeling he got from those words when she continued. ''I know I've only known you for a short period of time, I really enjoy being with you.'' She smiled grimly.

Leon blushed and moved his gaze to the ground, feeling like a kid. ''I-''

''I also know I'm not capable of caring about anyone... '' Her words were like individual slaps in the face. She went looking for him in a zombie infested city, what's more caring than that? ''...But I don't want to loose you.'' She touched his face with slender fingers.

He looked back at her, this sad, beautiful women and took hold of her hand. ''We're leaving this place together. Wait here for me, I'll be right back.'' He didn't give her the chance to say something back. He squeezed her hand once, got up and ran off. Her words whispered in his head.

_I'm not capable of caring about anyone._

He steeled his resolve to get out of this hell hole so he could ask her what she meant by that. Even if he had to drag her, they were getting out of here.

Together.


End file.
